Amerika
Amerika ist ein Doppelkontinent, der aus Nordamerika (mit Zentralamerika) und Südamerika besteht. Man kann Amerika in Nord-, Mittel-, und Südamerika aufteilen. Amerika erstreckt sich in seiner Nord-Süd-Achse vom 84. Breitengrad Nord (Kap Morris Jessup) bis zum 56. Breitengrad Süd (Kap Hoorn). Dies entspricht ca. 15.000 Kilometer Nord-Süd-Ausdehnung. Der östlichste Punkt liegt auf Grönland beim 11. Längengrad West und der westlichste ebenfalls in Nordamerika auf dem 172. Längengrad Ost auf der Aleuteninsel Attu. Der Doppelkontinent hat eine Landfläche von etwa 43 Millionen km² und ist damit etwas kleiner als Asien. In Amerika leben über 900 Millionen Menschen. Namensgebung mini|hochkant=2.3|Weltkarte von Waldseemüller, 1507, Einzelstücke montiert Der Name Amerika wurde vom Vornamen des Italieners Amerigo Vespucci (1451–1512) abgeleitet, der die Amazonasmündung entdeckte und als erster davon schrieb, dass der im Zuge der transatlantischen Fahrten von Christoph Kolumbus entdeckte Erdteil nicht Indien oder Asien ist, sondern vielmehr ein eigenständiger Erdteil sein könnte. Als der Freiburger Kartograph Martin Waldseemüller an einer Neuausgabe der Geographia des Ptolemäus arbeitete, hatte dessen Kollege, der Dichter Matthias Ringmann, gerade Vespuccis Reiseberichte gelesen und hielt ihn fälschlich für den Entdecker der neuen Welt. Ringmann verfasste die Begleitschrift zur von Waldseemüller gezeichneten Karte, die gemeinsam mit ihr am 25. April 1507 unter dem Titel Cosmographiae Introductio erschien. Darin schrieb er: }} Kopien der Karte verbreiteten sich schneller als Waldseemüller den Irrtum korrigieren konnte. In seinem größten Kartenwerk von 1513 tauchte der Name „America“ nicht mehr auf, stattdessen wies er darauf hin, dass der Kontinent „von Christoph Columbus im Auftrag des Königs von Castilien entdeckt“ worden war. Bis zu seinem Tod wollte er „den neuentdeckten Kontinent ‚Brasilien‘ oder ‚Papageienland‘“ nennen. Bereits wenige Jahre nach dem Erscheinen dieser Karte sprach die Fachwelt ausschließlich von America, wohl auch weil dies eine gelungene Wortschöpfung war. Spätere Versuche anderer Kartographen, den Kontinent nach Kolumbus zu benennen, führten lediglich zur Benennung von Kolumbien. Die Erben von Kolumbus erreichten erst im 16. Jahrhundert durch ein Gerichtsverfahren, dass Kolumbus als Entdecker Amerikas festgeschrieben wurde. Alternative Bezeichnungen dieses Erdteils sind Doppelkontinent, Westliche Hemisphäre, Neue Welt, Übersee (ungenau), Westfeste (veraltet), Vierter Kontinent (veraltet; gezählt aus europäischer Sichtweise), Westindien (veraltet, heute noch für den karibischen Raum). Die Bezeichnung „Indianer“ für die Ureinwohner Amerikas entstand durch den Irrtum, es handle sich bei der erreichten Küste um einen Teil Asiens. In der iberischen Welt und im kolonialen Amerika wurde der Kontinent bis weit ins 18. Jahrhundert weiterhin Indias, „Die Indien“ genannt. Die englische Bezeichnung Indian kann sowohl „Inder“ als auch „Indianer“ bedeuten. Zur Unterscheidung werden die Ureinwohner Amerikas normalerweise als American Indians oder Native Americans bezeichnet, in Kanada auch als Aborigines oder First Nations. Unterteilung Klassischerweise teilt man den amerikanischen Doppelkontinent in Nord-, Zentral- und Südamerika auf. Dies ist auch in plattentektonischer Hinsicht sinnvoll, da Nordamerika größtenteils auf der nordamerikanischen Platte, Südamerika größtenteils auf der südamerikanischen Platte und Zentralamerika auf der Karibischen Platte ruht. Durch die politische Grenzziehung, die sich nicht an der Plattentektonik orientiert, gibt es jedoch Abweichungen dieser Zuordnung. Nordamerika Zu Nordamerika gehören Grönland, Kanada, die USA, Mexiko und mehrere Inselstaaten. Von Kap Morris Jessup (Grönland 83°39' n. Breite) bis zum Isthmus von Darién (Panama 8° n. Br.) sind es etwa 10.000 km. Höchster Gipfel Nordamerikas ist der in Alaska gelegene Mount McKinley (6.194 m). Der Obere See mit einer Fläche von etwa 82.000 Quadratkilometern ist der zweitgrößte See der Welt (nach dem Kaspischem Meer). Mittelamerika Der Teil südlich des Isthmus von Tehuantepec wird als Zentralamerika bezeichnet. Zentralamerika zusammen mit den Inseln der Karibik wird Mittelamerika bezeichnet. Mittelamerika wird im Allgemeinen nicht als eigenständiger Kontinent aufgefasst, sondern zum Großteil als zu Nordamerika gehörig angesehen. In Zentralamerika gibt es sehr viele tätige Vulkane an der Pazifikküste. Der Lago de Nicaragua hat mehrere hundert Inseln, davon sind einige auch tätige Vulkane. Dieser See entstand durch vulkanische Abtrennung vom Pazifik, wodurch sich hier einzigartige Süßwasservarianten von Haien und Schwertfischen gebildet haben. In Zentralamerika liegt der Panamakanal. Südamerika [[Datei:Joao Pessoa Paraiba Farol do Cabo Branco2.jpg|thumb|right|Das Kap Ponta do Seixas in der Nähe von João Pessoa markiert den östlichsten Punkt Amerikas.]] Mehr als die Hälfte Südamerikas ist tropisches Gebiet. Im westlichen Bereich dominiert das größte Gebirge Amerikas, die Anden, das Landschaftsbild. Der höchste Berg sowohl Südamerikas als auch des gesamten Doppelkontinents ist mit 6.962,97 Metern Höhe der nahe an der chilenischen Grenze in der argentinische Provinz Mendoza liegende, vergletscherte Aconcagua. Die Anden entstanden durch die Subduktion der so genannten Nazca-Platte unter die südamerikanische Platte. Entlang der tektonisch sehr aktiven westlichen Küste findet sich eine Vulkankette, die weiter im Süden zu der Feuerland genannten Vulkan- und Geysirtundra hin ausläuft. Zwischen den Anden und dem Pazifik liegt im heutigen Nordchile die extrem aride Atacamawüste. Im Nordosten findet sich das Bergland von Guayana und südlich davon das Amazonasbecken mit dem Amazonas, seinen unzähligen Zuflüssen, fruchtbaren Überschwemmungsgebieten und Urwäldern. Der Amazonas befördert ein Fünftel des ins Meer fließenden Süßwassers. Das Becken wird im Süden vom stark verwitterten brasilianischen Bergland begrenzt. Angelsächsische und lateinamerikanische Interpretation Im englischen Sprachraum werden Nord- und Südamerika als getrennte Kontinente betrachtet. „America“ wird fälschlicherweise (wie auch „Amerika“ im Deutschen) als Kurzform für die Vereinigten Staaten gebraucht, während der Doppelkontinent mit „The Americas“ bezeichnet wird. In Lateinamerika und im spanischen und portugiesischen Sprachraum Europas wird „América“ als ein Kontinent betrachtet. Gesamtamerikanische Organisationen 400px|rechts|Mitgliedschaft in Amerikanischen Organisationen Es gibt nur wenige Organisationen, wie z. B. die Organisation Amerikanischer Staaten und die geplante Amerikanische Freihandelszone, die den gesamten Doppelkontinent betreffen. Die meisten amerikanischen Organisationen und Bündnisse betreffen nur Lateinamerika und die Karibik. Siehe auch * Nordamerika * Zentralamerika * Karibik * Südamerika * Physische Geographie Südamerikas * Geschichte Amerikas * Entdeckung Amerikas 1492 * Entdeckung Amerikas * Amerikanistik ** Anglo-amerikanisch ** Lateinamerika ** Mittelamerika Literatur * Dieter Harlfinger (Red.): Die Wiedergeburt der Antike und die Auffindung Amerikas. 2000 Jahre Wegbereitung einer Entdeckung. Bildkatalog zur Ausstellung. Reichert, Wiesbaden 1992 ISBN 3-88226-564-7 * Ulrich Knefelkamp & Hans-Joachim König Hgg.: Die neuen Welten in alten Büchern: Entdeckung und Eroberung in frühen deutschen Schrift- und Bildzeugnissen. Ausstellung in der Staatsbibliothek Bamberg. ebd. 1988. ISBN 3-924530-03-3 * Kirsten Mahlke: Offenbarung im Westen. Frühe Berichte aus der Neuen Welt. Fischer TB, Frankfurt 2005. ISBN 3-596-16235-1 * Wolfgang Reinhard & Peter Waldmann Hgg.: Nord und Süd in Amerika. Gemeinsamkeiten, Gegensätze, europäischer Hintergrund. Reihe Historiae, 1. Rombach, Freiburg 1992. ISBN 3-7930-9080-9 * Franz Wawrik: Die Darstellung Amerikas in den Kosmographien des 16. Jahrhunderts. In Cartographica Helvetica, Heft 28, 2003, S. 33–41 Volltext * Gérard Foussier: Eine Komödie der Irrungen. Wie Amerika zu seinem Namen kam. Zs. Dokumente-Documents, H. 4, Bonn 2010 S. 35–41 * George Alexander Thompson: The Geographical and Historical Dictionary of America and the West Indies. J. Carpenter, London 1812 :* Band 1. (PDF-Datei; 71,8 MB). :* Band 2. (PDF-Datei; 70,0 MB). :* Band 3. (PDF-Datei; 59,0 MB). :* Band 4. (PDF-Datei; 67,1 MB). :* Band 5. (PDF-Datei; 63,4 MB). Weblinks * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Amerika Kategorie:Kontinent